Modern vehicles are controlled by networks of embedded systems, called electronic control units (ECUs), which control different aspects of the vehicle's performance and functionality. In some instances, an ECU may control an individual system or functionality. That is, the ECU may control and/or adjust the components of the system with which the ECU is associated, according to given operating parameters (e.g., maximum horsepower, maximum speed, gear shifting ratio, spark plug timing, air intake valve angle, fuel injection quantity, air/fuel ratio, etc.). For example, one or more ECUs may control engine operation as well as entertainment, power train, navigation, transmission, and braking systems. The decentralized control of a vehicle is facilitated by using a control area network (CAN) bus standard that allows ECUs to communicate with one another without the need for a host computer (e.g., head unit).
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.